


Raven&Dove vs Seoho's project

by orphan_account



Series: Raven&Dove [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, sort of Phantom Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "And this," he spins the burrito around "is Lee Seoho, also known as Dove."Blond hair slightly curly and messy, the defeated man has no mask on to hide the red kiss marks on his forehead. There are traces of the same lipstick on Keonhee's mouth.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Series: Raven&Dove [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

"The door's open!"

Hwanwoong steps inside the living room. He can see the feet of someone rolled into a blanket burrito on the floor. Dove's singing partner from last week is tying a rope around it.

"Hello! Youngjo-hyung will be here soon, he's just retouching his makeup."

After making sure it wouldn't unwrap, the man introduces himself as Lee Keonhee.

"And this," he spins the burrito around "is Lee Seoho, also known as Dove."

Blond hair slightly curly and messy, the defeated man has no mask on to hide the red kiss marks on his forehead. There are traces of the same lipstick on Keonhee's mouth.

"Uh, nice to meet you?"

Seoho wiggles. The rope starts untying itself and the lipstains lift from his face, flaking to the floor.

Keonhee doesn't look intimidated by Seoho’s counter-attack and just laughs at his annoyed face.

A door opens, and Youngjo enters, a little winded up. He apologizes for making Hwanwoong wait and pulls him to leave, even though the shorter man was entertained seeing Keonhee being forced to become the blanket burrito this time around.

Since Youngjo’s face was still too recognizable, they had decided to have an indoors date. Today, the room is well illuminated. The walls are painted to imitate the spring sky and white flowers hang down from the ceiling. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist helping Keonhee and ended up all sweaty." Youngjo says as they sit down on a picnic mat.

"No problem. Does he always participate in your phantom thief stuff?"

Hwanwoong had never heard about a third member helping Raven and Dove. He peeks inside the big basket besides him and sees some slightly crooked sandwiches. He smiles at the thought of Youngjo preparing those.

“Keonhee helps mostly with planning and decoration. He has great ideas, but Seoho loves to use him as a guinea pig for his personal projects.”

\---

“Hyuuung.”

Seoho is searching for beach pictures on his phone. There are quite a few requests asking for a summer vacation theme. Maybe it’s time to start working on the idea of simulating waves.

“Hyung, I can’t feel my arms.”

Seoho looks down. He’s sitting on top of a bundled up Keonhee, whose face is starting to get red. 

“Sorry, forgot about you.” Seoho says, getting off the poor man.

Keonhee’s jaw drops at that comment. He quickly gets up and tries to stomp away, but Seoho pulls on the blanket he is dragging on his back.

“You like summer, right? Give me a hand.” Seoho says, slipping his phone into his shorts' pocket.

Still pouting, Keonhee extends his hand, and Seoho grabs it. 

The door opposite to the one Youngjo and Hwanwoong went into is opened.

Library, empty room, noraebang, the remains of a honeymoon suite, professional kitchen, mirror room in construction. They have to go through a lot of doors until finally arriving to their office.

“I think a beach would suit these three, but for this one a pool in a garden would be better.” Keonhee says while sketching the initial idea.

“Nice. Remember me to check our inflatable pool’s condition.”

Seoho writes the suggestions down on each request file and piles them on the side.

“How is your schedule on the night of the 26th?” 

“I don’t think I have anything planned. What do you need?” Keonhee says, opening his phone’s calendar app.

“The treasure hunt is almost finished. Do you want to test it?”

“Sure.”

\---

Keonhee had been curious to see it since Seoho started this project. 

The idea came after a request for a game night, fulfilled in a room simulating a tabletop game cafe. Keonhee was glad that the guest had fun, but personally, he felt that something fantasy-like would be more interesting.

When he brought up the idea of challenges linked to a storyline, Seoho immediately took a liking to it. Instead of adding it to the suggestion list they give to undecisive guests, he adopted it as his new pet project.

That meant only Seoho and Youngjo would work on it, and Keonhee was to know nothing more about the project until it was completed and he could test it himself.

Those weren’t always a very pleasant experience for Keonhee, but seeing Seoho open a wide smile while looking at him felt rewarding enough.

He has high expectations about this project, as it is using a whole floor of the building, and took a long time to be finished.

Keonhee doesn’t even notice how tense Seoho is and just enters the small room.


	2. Chapter 2

A dove.

The tiny room is completely white. White ceiling, white walls, white floor, white dove right in front of the white door he has to open.

Even though he can't stand the real flying menaces, this ceramic one is fake enough for him to pick it up.

Underneath it, there's a white card Keonhee hadn't noticed before.

_In your window there was a dove_

_there was a dove in your window_

_there was a dove_

_in your window there was a dove._

_Never should I forget this event_

_in the life of my fatigued retinas._

_Never should I forget that in your window_

_there was a ignored dove_

_then there was Dove in your window_

_and what did you do to him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is a parody of No Meio do Caminho (Carlos Drummond de Andrade)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback. The following chapters will also be the following the same format, alternating between Keonhee in the treasure hunt and his memories.

_ Toc toc _

Keonhee tries to block the sound with his hands.

_ Toc toc _

Without moving his head, he tries to see if it was still there.

_ Toc toc _

It was.

Why were those damn birds pecking at his window? At night? He's never seen those white things around where he lives, but since the week started, he has been visited everyday by one of them. Or was it the same bird? He didn’t look at them long enough to be able to tell.

After a while, the bird gives up and goes away. Keonhee can finally relax.

\---

_ Knock knock _

Keonhee misses the bird. 

Because today there is a man knocking on his window. His 6th floor apartment’s window.

He thinks about calling the police, but it is impossible for a normal human to reach that place. On top of that, the black-haired stranger is wearing a white hanbok. Would the police even be able to do something if it was a ghost? 

_ Should I just run away? _

Before he can decide what to do, he feels someone grabs his shoulder.

Keonhee screams loud enough to wake up the entire building. He has no idea how the man managed to enter through the closed window, but pushes him away with all of his strength.

_ Thump _

The intruder lies on the floor, mouth open in surprise. Keonhee is about to scream again when his voice is stolen with a zipping movement of the other’s hand.

“Woah, calm down. I just came to check why you weren’t responding to my messages.” The stranger says, making defensive hand motions.

Keonhee open his mouth to speak, but no matter how much he tries, no sound comes out of his throat. 

“I’ll let you speak in a moment, just let me explain before people start thinking you’re being murdered or something.”

Keonhee steps back until his back meets the door. He tries to reach the knob, just to find it has disappeared.

The stranger seems troubled, and puts his hands up to show that he means no harm. Without any means to escape, Keonhee’s legs give up and he slides down to the floor, shielding his head with both arms. Still keeping some distance, the intruder squats down.

“I’m sorry for spooking you. I’m Dove, and this is Raven.”

The white hanbok stood out so much in the darkness of his room that Keonhee hadn’t even noticed there was one more intruder. Leaning on the window, he is wearing a black hanbok and a sheen black cloth hides his nose and mouth.

“We’re here because Yonghoon-hyung said you might be able to help us. Dove’s going to return your voice. Please don’t scream, I just want to talk. You can refuse our proposition, but please don’t call the cops on us.” The one in black says, approaching slowly.

Dove snaps his fingers and Keonhee feels his throat tingle.

Yonghoon. Raven. Dove.

“Aren’t you the guys who hijacked his band’s van?” 

It wasn’t on the news, but Keonhee was pretty sure a customer had said something about a white and black duo seen fleeing the place where the members were found.

“Yes. That didn’t go exactly the way we had planned, but at least they got to play on the beach for an hour before the manager woke up.”

Keonhee felt very lost. Why would they kidnap people to take them to play on the beach?

“Well, since you wouldn’t read the message the doves were carrying, me and Raven decided to pay you a visit personally and invite you to help in our services. We are planning on paying you for it, of course.”

\--- 

After the long explanation about how Dove and Raven decided to offer artists an opportunity to plan their own kidnapping and how they needed someone to advertise it without raising suspicion from other people, Keonhee couldn’t help but tear up a little.

Yonghoon and his band had started going to the shop he works in just recently, but from their few conversations while he styled the singer’s hair, Keonhee had felt how much he loved his members. He was always looking out for them, the debut promotions being very tiring and nerve wracking for everyone.

It was so easy to imagine him asking someone to spirit away their van after their last stage, just so his dear bandmates could appreciate the ocean view. 

“I’ll do it."

Was it a impulsive decision? Yes.

Would he regret it? Only time could tell.

"But you guys have to let me change your outfits too."

The black and white concept wasn't a bad idea, but they were really looking like grim reaper and ghost.

Raven and Dove had no complaints about that.


	4. Chapter 4

“...then there was Dove in your window...and what did you do to him?”

Keonhee rolled the small statue on his hands. Shaking it, he could hear something moving inside.

“I guess I have to throw it to the ground. Bye bye little bird.”

Keonhee carefully picks up the silver key from the pieces of what had been the ceramic dove and unlocks the door.

\---

At first, Keonhee thinks it is supposed to be a storage room. Upon closer inspection, he sees that all those cardboard boxes spread around are labeled like the belongings of someone moving.

_ The previous room was about our first meeting, so this one must be about when we moved in together. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyuuuung."

Seoho tightened his grip.

"Hyung, I really don't-"

Seoho pushes Keonhee inside the cafe's bathroom and locks the door behind him.

"Shh! I put a charm to get attention off us, but if you're too noisy someone might notice that we entered but didn't leave."

Seoho is still gripping Keonhee’s wrist.

"I can't believe you have the courage to do these things on a public place like this." Keonhee says, trying to get away. Seoho doesn't let him go.

"Well, you don't like teleportation, so we're going via door linking. These markings are going to fade away, anyways." Seoho says, drawing on the door with white chalk.

"I wasn't talking about you vandalizing the door. Lee Seoho-ssi, what would people think about two adults entering together a bathroom that has no multiple stalls?

Seoho opens the door to the kitchen in their newly-bought building. He doesn't say anything, but his burning ears tell Keonhee that the other man just realized what it looked like.

\---

A delicious smell in the air wakes Keonhee up. Before he can start stretching out his limbs, he notices a weight on his shoulder.

While Youngjo was out shopping, Seoho and he managed to unpack and set up the kitchen and living room. It was more tiring than he thought it would be, and both fell asleep when they sat on the couch for a break.

Craning his neck, trying to not move the head on his shoulder too much, he sees Youngjo looking for plates and some chinese takeout boxes on the counter.

"Ah, you're up. Can you wake Seoho up? He's a bit difficult, so you might have to shake him a lot."

Keonhee lightly taps the sleeping man’s cheeks. _Cute._

"Hyung, wake up. Let's eat dinner."

The only movement from Seoho is his mouth mumbling something.

"Hm...okay..." 

"Hyung, if you don't wake up I'm going to eat your portion too."

"No...here is comfy." Seoho turns slightly.

Keonhee has very bony shoulders. Not the best pillow to fall asleep on.

"Do you like me that much?"

"You smell good…"

A strong slap on the leg manages to wake Seoho up.

\---

_A week after he agreed to help them, the trio was finishing up their costumes and card design at Keonhee’s apartment. Seoho, with his newly bleached blond hair, wanted chinese noodles, so they called the nearest restaurant that appeared on the search result. They got three fortune cookies as a treat._

_Youngjo was the first to read his message._

[Three can keep a secret, if you get rid of two]

_Everyone laughed out loud. Keonhee snapped his cookie in half and took out the slip of paper._

[Pigeon poop burns the retina for 13 hours. You will learn this the hard way.]

_Keonhee didn't like that message at all. Youngjo was holding his stomach from laughing too hard. Seoho was almost crying when he read the last one._

[Shame on you for thinking a cookie is a psychic] 

\---

They had been eating from that restaurant pretty often since that day, almost half a year ago.

Today was no different, the three of them sitting in a circle with a fortune cookie in front of each one, playing rock, paper, scissors to decide the order.

Youngjo lost, so he was the first to open his fortune cookie.

_[You will move to a wonderful new home within the year]_

“The way those cookies are always right is kinda scary” Keonhee says, snorting.

Taking the customers to public places turned out to be quite troublesome, so Keonhee gave the suggestion of making thematic rooms instead. That way, they could have more privacy and even customize it with magic.

The building Youngjo bought had been very cheap. Apparently no one wanted to live here because it was haunted, but Seoho got rid of any ghosts in a single day. It is located in a quiet neighborhood, full of elderly people that don’t recognize the famous actor and go to bed quite early.

Youngjo and Seoho had commented they were thinking about moving, since Seoho's flat was quite small for both of them. This place has more than enough rooms they could use for themselves and for work.

It’s Seoho’s turn to read his fortune.

_[Magic time is created when an unconventional person comes to stay]_

The two eldest share a look.

“Isn’t it a good time to ask him?” Youngjo questions Seoho.

“Yes, it seems like even the cookie agrees.” Seoho nods, smiling.

Both turn to look at Keonhee.

“So, me and Seoho talked and turns out we were thinking the same thing. Keonhee-ya, would you like to live with us, here?”

Keonhee excitedly hugs both hyungs, saying that yes, he would like that very much. It takes a while for him to calm down and dry his eyes.

Sitting on Youngjo’s lap and Seoho’s hand on his knee, Keonhee cracks open the last cookie.

_[What are you waiting for? Start moving now.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of those fortune cookies messages were ripped off from a Google images search.


	6. Chapter 6

Keonhee wasn’t looking forward to investigate the boxes one by one. He estimates there are at least fifty of them.

Over the door at the back of the room, a plaque reads:

[Luck is a skill]

He takes the nearest box in his hands. It was light as an empty one, but Keonhee has enough experience with Seoho’s pet projects to know that something unexpected was going to scare or make fun of him at some point.

He puts it at the top of a small pile. Stretching his arms, keeping his body as far as possible from it, Keonhee grips two of the interlocked flaps.

Very slowly, he pulls a little with his right hand. Then just a little more with the left. The top of the box gets bent weirdly, so he carefully pulls with both hands at the same time, releasing the flaps from each other. 

Nothing happens.

Keonhee takes a deep breath and looks inside the box. There’s only a red sheet of paper.

[Did you notice that every box has a label?]

_Winter Clothes_ was written on the side of the box he just opened.

“I guess I have to find _key_ or something like that?”

\---

He has checked a little more than half of the boxes, and none of them had a label that seemed promising.

The majority of the boxes had normal-looking labels, such as _books_ , _plates_ or _toys._ Inside of most of them, an unflattering picture of Keonhee. He had yet to find duplicates. _Summer Clothes_ and _Shoes_ had the exact same paper as the first box he opened.

There were also a few boxes that had only one letter written on its side. Keonhee learned to not open those carelessly after _G_ turned out to be a glitter bomb.

He is tempted to open the _X_ when he spots a box with _HINT_ written in big letters. 

The cardboard flaps are boldly pulled open, and a song starts coming from inside the empty box.

Frozen’s Love Is An Open Door.

Keonhee giggles and sings along, until the chorus comes and he realizes what the hint is.

_Love is an open door_

He pushes some boxes around, searching for one he didn’t have the courage to open before.

_Life can be so much more_

It didn’t have a word, but a heart drawn in red marker. 

_Can I say something crazy?_

Before Keonhee can open the box, the song stops and Seoho’s voice comes out instead.

_“Keonhee-yah, the door was unlocked since the beginning.”_

He feels like an idiot. He can’t believe he didn’t think to just try opening the door.

Frustrated, he decides to open this last box, just for the sake of it.

It’s another glitter bomb.

\---

“Wow, you really ended up taking quite a while to come here.”

Youngjo is sitting on a chair, wearing a patterned shirt, sunglasses on the top of his head and smartphone on his hand. He looks like a tourist.

The third room is some kind of exhibition, with several low tables and a binder on each one, along some small props he’s seen before in Seoho’s pet projects, like the frog statue with Keonhee’s face taped to it.

On the wall to the left, photos of Seoho and Youngjo laughing.

On the one to the right, the surprised or crying faces Keonhee made to cause the laughter.

“I really hate it here.” Keonhee says, hiding his face. He is still covered in glitter.

Youngjo laughs and gets up. He walks to the nearest table and stars flipping through the pages. 

”Well, I think that reading Seoho’s notes about each pet project is really interesting. It’s like taking a peek into his thought process.”

Keonhee first tries opening the door at the end of the room. This one is properly locked. 

Looking around the room, he spots a transparent box at the corner. It contains the key, but he has to open a four-letter word lock to get it.


	7. Chapter 7

Wearing his usual disguise, bucket hat over slightly curly hair, white mask hiding his face and casual clothes, Youngjo happily goes out of the door, movie ticket on one pocket and attention-disperser amulet on the other.

As soon as the door closes, his two housemates start their secret meeting. 

“I deserve an award for my acting. Youngjo-hyung didn’t even suspect anything when I told him I had gotten that ticket from a friend but didn’t like the movie.” Seoho proudly says.

“Well, you did buy the sugary romance one. Even I wouldn’t be able to stand that level of cringe.”

Seoho doesn’t have a rebuttal for that.

He is drawing on the door to connect it to the office. It is really inconvenient to remember where each door lead to when he is out of the house, Seoho being the only one who can use magic in their household. 

Luckly, most of the rooms still have the door to the corridor intact, so there always is the option of using the stairs like normal people. Or to go through all the doors until you end up on the desired place. Youngjo prefers the first method. Keonhee likes the second one more.

But they can’t be wasting time today, so Seoho opens the door to their office and goes straight to the bookshelf, taking their secret file from its hiding place between two thick books.

He spreads their annotations over the whole desk. While there is a notebook the three of them use to organize the ideas for fulfilling guest’s requests, their personal ideas are usually scribbled on random sheets of paper.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to sing with you?” Keonhee asks, looking at the photo of their fancy dining room. They’d just add some romantic decorations to it, but that room is used pretty often, and Seoho has always sung alone for those guests.

“Well, when Hwanwoong starts dating Youngjo-hyung he’s going to see you often, so there’s no need to hide. I know you’re curious to see him.”

Keonhee had also been dying to see the infamous inspector chick, but it wouldn’t be very smart to show his face to someone that was actively trying to arrest them, so he had to settle for spying through the door with the magic tube he had gotten from Seoho.

But after that night, he heard some rumors about inspector chick asking to be transferred to a less hectic department, so he’d be able to meet a certain someone more often. That also meant that Dongju’s monthly requests would end too.

The actor’s first visit had been a request from Hwanwoong. Dongju’s subsequent requests were due to stress from work. But he also enjoyed a lot seeing Kim Geonhak trying his best to protect him. 

Dongju was finally going to get the attention he craved, but then Hwanwoong wouldn’t meet Raven anymore. Thus the romantic date request, but he didn’t know that Seoho and Keonhee were already working on it for weeks before that.

\---

Finished their meeting, Keonhee now has his head on Seoho’s lap while they sit on the sofa, listening to some music playing from his phone.

“Are you going to feel lonely now that Youngjo’s going to get a boyfriend and inspector chick is not going to be chasing you anymore?”

Seoho just continued to stroke Keonhee’s hair.

“Youngjo is not going away. I see it like getting another member. And I have you, right?” 

“Should I become your boyfriend then?” Keonhee asks.

The hand stroking his head stops.

“Hm… I’ll think about it.” Seoho says, and resumes the petting.

“You said the same thing about showing me those stuff about your pet projects and you still haven’t let me see it.”

Keonhee is still a bit salty about being the only one that can’t see those papers. He had already seen the finished projects, what do those have that he isn’t allowed to see?


	8. Chapter 8

Just from the first two binders, Keonhee already knows the password. 

He always thought that Seoho’s easter eggs comparing him to a frog, mocking his height or using birds in decoration were something he added later in the project.

So he is surprised to see his name in almost every page, along random frog doodles at the edges, since the first binder until the one containing the very project he was experiencing at the moment.

He’s still a little overwhelmed even after putting “FROG” on the lock and getting the key. But then he remembers about Youngjo and starts wondering why is he in this room.


	9. Chapter 9

Youngjo is looking at Keonhee, just waiting for him to open the door.

But Keonhee pauses before turning the key and looks back at him.

They stay like that for a moment, each one trying to guess what the other is thinking. Youngjo caves up first.

“Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know, it’s just that… You seem to look a bit out of place here.”

Youngjo laughs. He didn’t expect Keonhee to suspect him.

“You’ll understand soon. Just go ahead.” 

\---

Beyond the door is a pretty empty room. There’s only a chair with some clothes over it and sandals next to it.

Keonhee reads the memo left over the white shirt and navy trousers.

[Change into these and go back to the previous room.]

He doesn’t really understand, but follows the instructions.

\---

Youngjo has everything ready.

Keonhee doesn’t suspect anything and steps on the piece of cloth he set up right in front of the door.

The moment both his feet touch the drawing, purple smoke starts rising up.

Keonhee widens his eyes and opens his mouth in disbelief, before shooting a betrayed look at the man holding the phone up.

“Sorry,” Youngjo says while pressing down on the screen to take a picture, just before Keonhee disappears with the teleportation circle. 

\---

Keonhee really hates it.

The feeling of having nothing under his feet is terrifying.

But riding a car driven by Seoho was even more terrifying.

So he guesses this unexpected trip to the beach could have been worse.

The night sky is very dark, a few clouds slowly floating around cover the stars and the moon almost can’t be seen. Waves go back and forth on the sand and the summer breeze softly blows his hair.

Seoho is in a navy oversized shirt and white shorts, fiddling with something on the ground. 

Before Keonhee can completely recover himself from the sudden location change, small fireworks shoot out from the sand.

Keonhee looks up in awe. The fireworks are made of magic, exploding just a few meters from their heads, sounding like balloons popping. Instead of disappearing, the sparkles turn into small white flowers that rain all over him.

He turns to Seoho, wanting to express his happiness. The other man is on one knee, holding a small bouquet of sunflowers and matricarias. His face is very red as he stares at the sand under him.

“Keonhee-yah! I like you! Please go out with me!” He shouts, without raising his head.

After he receives no response, he looks up to see Keonhee wiping the tears rolling down his face, uselessly trying to stop them.

“Sorry, I-”

Seoho can’t stand hearing it.

He lets go of the bouquet and starts running away. 

The refreshing wind hits his flaming hot face and helps to dry his eyes. He runs with all his strength, trying to leave his broken heart behind.

“HYUNG! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!”

Keonhee is screaming and running after him.

“J-just leave me alone for a bit!”

Seoho really doesn’t want to hear Keonhee consoling him right now.

“Why?! You can’t jus- Ahh”

Keonhee flops down on the sand face first and stays like that, unmoving.

Worried, Seoho runs back to help him, just to be pulled down. 

He tries to get up, but Keonhee holds him with both arms and legs. They wrestle a little, rolling on the sand. Keonhee eventually pokes Seoho’s sensitive sides and manages to straddle him, stopping him from running away.

“Are you crazy? You just blurt that out and then leave me like that?”

Both are breathing heavily, hair all messed up and sand everywhere. Even so, Seoho still thinks Keonhee looks adorable like that.

“Yah! Are you listening to me?”

Seoho just gives up and lies flat on the sand.

“Just, forget I said anything. Please don’t stop being my friend.” He says, closing his eyes.

He immediately opens them again when he feels sand-covered lips on his. It isn’t a very pleasant first kiss.

“What are you talking about? I never said no.” Keonhee says, still a little annoyed.

“But you said ‘sorry’, so I thought-”

Keonhee finally laughs.

“Hyung, you’re really dumb. I was apologizing for crying.”

“...So does it mean that-”

“Yes, hyung. I like you too.”

Keonhee hugs him and they roll around again, smiling like idiots. 

This time, Seoho ends up on top. He brings his face down, very close to Keonhee’s expectant face.

“I really want to kiss you, but I’m not fond of eating sand.”

Keonhee headbutts him.

\---

They end up leaving a wet trail on the floor after running from Seoho’s room to the bathroom. 

What had started as a walk to only dip their feet on the sea soon became a water fight that only stopped when Seoho started to sneeze.

After a nice warm bath, Keonhee sits down while Seoho searches for something for them to wear.

Keonhee picks up a plastic bag to move it from the bed, but then notices there is a note taped to it, with a handwriting that is not Seoho’s.

[Have fun and use protection <3]

\---

The next day, there is a new message on the refrigerator’s door.

[Youngjo-hyung, the pudding is for you. Thanks for yesterday <3]


End file.
